


lull

by poetdameron



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attack of the Horny Daniel, Blow Jobs, Come play, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome, Riding, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: After a hard week, all Daniel wanted was to sleep. It would've been nice if he could, even nicer if Johnny gave him ahandto help him relax.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 36
Kudos: 251





	lull

**Author's Note:**

> I got my laptop back so I wrote porn in three hours. Enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to [lostmagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmagician/pseuds/lostmagician) who is not only the best writer ever but also the best friend ever, and did a great job beta-ing this porn for y'all.

**Lull**

**The Night Before**

“You’re such an old man.”

“Shut up, I’ve been working all week. I deserve to sleep early on a Friday.”

Johnny laughed behind him, Daniel shook his head and splashed water on his face—the cold feeling followed by Johnny’s warm hand in his lower back reminded him he was home and could put down all walls for the day. 

He was so tired. 

LaRusso Autogroup hadn’t been doing well in the last couple of years, and these past months had been a nightmare and a half. If he hadn’t put all of his adult life into their business, Daniel would’ve simply given up on it, let his ex-wife have the whole of it.

 _“We’re LaRussos, we don’t give up!”_ his dad used to say, but on nights like this, Daniel felt like disappearing into his bed sheets and never coming out again.

The man sighed, swallowing a moan when Johnny’s gentle massages on his tensed back started to work their magic on him. Johnny chuckled at his side, and the spell was broken. He looked back with a frown.

“You should get back downstairs.” Daniel said, grabbing his toothbrush. “Bobby and Jimmy are waiting for you.”

“Yeah, for the two of us.” Johnny reminded him, Daniel swallowed and smiled at him apologetically. “I understand, I’m just—making sure you’re okay.”

His shoulders fell, Johnny’s attentiveness was always welcome but he often found himself not knowing exactly how to react to it. Daniel smiled at the man and leaned forward, pecking his lips and putting a hand on his cheek.

“I am.” Daniel answered. “Just really tired.”

Johnny nodded, Daniel sighed and went back to his bedtime ritual.

“Would you excuse me with the boys? I’ve been so busy with the dealership and the dojo, I genuinely forgot today was Friday. I thought it was tomorrow.”

“Sweetheart,” Johnny shook his head, “I hope sleeping puts your thoughts to rest.”

“Ugh.” 

The hand on his back moved up, Johnny put his hand on Daniel’s nape and gently squeezed. Daniel was tense everywhere, and could tell his partner had already noticed. 

And it wasn’t just the week, it was—it was everything, he—

“You want me to help you sleep?” Johnny offered and it sounded promising.

Daniel had actually come home thinking of the many ways he could lure Johnny into bed. It had been a long week, even longer since they last had sex—but then, he had opened the door and a tipsy Bobby Brown had yelled into his face that he was late.

Daniel knew the boys were coming, he had wanted to go downstairs and find out what they were up to, spend a good night with the men he had started to consider his friends too. But his shoulders were heavy, his eyes constantly closing as he yawned—he’d probably fall asleep on them in half an hour.

Caressing Johnny’s cheek again, he smiled when the man leaned into his touch like a cat, and felt his heart hurt nicely at the tenderness of it all.

“I—” He cleared his throat, his voice had come out in a small thread. “I would love to, but I don’t want to distract you from Jimmy and Bobby tonight.”

“They’ll be fine on their own, they’re harmless.”

Daniel chuckled. “I know that.” He swallowed. “But I’ll be fine. I’m sure I’ll touch the bed and immediately fall asleep.”

The man arched an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” He pecked his lips again. “Now, if you wanna wake me up nicely in the morning…” He shrugged, hoping he looked as innocent as he wished. “I won’t say no to that.”

For the way his partner smirked at him, Daniel knew a good morning was waiting for him.

Johnny kissed him firmly, biting his bottom lip as Daniel tasted that awful cheap beer he liked so much and what was just Johnny on his tongue. He took a deep breath as he opened his mouth wider, giving Johnny more to explore and savor, until both needed to breathe again.

“Mmm, okay.” Johnny answered, kissing him hard again and again. “Fuck—“

“Yeah, I miss you too.”

The admission made him even more tense, a cold feeling going from his lower back to his neck.

It was his thing, this—dry spell wouldn't have lasted this long if it wasn’t for him and his tendency to never know how to react to Johnny’s care and attentiveness.

His partner licked his lips, looking at him with a frown as if deciding something in silence. He shook his head and reluctantly let go of Daniel.

“I’m tying you up to the bed in the morning.”

Daniel snorted, laughing loudly as Johnny shook his head, passing an arm around his waist to crash him into his body. He heard Johnny laugh before his lips were on Daniel’s neck, sucking loudly on his skin and making him moan at the sensation.

He has never gotten why this man loved marking him so much, but Daniel had already stopped questioning himself for liking it as much in return. 

In front of him, their reflection in the bathroom’s mirror let him see the satisfied smile on Johnny’s face as he admired the red mark he could already see. Daniel looked at him with an arched eyebrow, Johnny smiled back as he wrinkled his nose cutely, doing that face he always made when Daniel was “too cute to handle”.

“Text if you need me, Bambi.” He said, turning to walk out the bathroom.

“Alright.” He sighed. “How many times do I have to suck your dick for you to stop calling me that?”

Johnny stopped at the door, turning slightly as he pretended to think. He looked at Daniel with a neutral expression.

“The rest of your life.” And with a wink, he was gone.

Daniel laughed to himself, still surprised at where he was standing now, so many years after high school and the All-Valley.

Life couldn’t be stranger, couldn’t be sweeter.

* * *

Except for one thing.

He couldn’t sleep for the life of him.

* * *

Johnny had been planning tonight with his friends for a month and a bit more. They deserved to have this time together—it would be just like his needy boyfriend assto call it a night for Johnny and demand his attention, ruining their night and good opinion on Daniel.

He shook his head.

In all fairness, Daniel knew he was none of those things. But he was tired, he had a tendency for the dramatics when the day had made him numb to the point he couldn’t rest in the calmness of his and Johnny’s room.

“Shit.” He moved on the bed, rolling over until he was on his side at Johnny’s side of the bed.

The pillow smelled like him. The traces of their detergent and Daniel’s own shampoo filled his lungs as he closed his eyes, always happy and still amazed that even their scents would meld so well. 

Was it silly? Probably, but no one would ever find out anyway.

It wasn’t just the sex. It was—Johnny’s openness to him amazed Daniel even now. He could admit it, that with Johnny it was never just about the sex.

With Johnny, it was about them. 

About the many ways they had helped and loved each other. It was about feelings and secrets saved for decades, things they didn’t have words for but were there, forming them, making Johnny say and do things Daniel wasn’t ready for.

Daniel sighed, trying to empty his head. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself when he heard Johnny’s and Jimmy’s laugh, clapping. 

Whatever they were doing or talking about, it brought that heaven of a laugh into his home—and this wasn’t working.

“Shit.”

He turned again on his back and looked at the ceiling.

There was another option. He thought of it as he swallowed, removing the bed sheets from his body. 

Daniel stayed there with his hands over his belly for long seconds, just blinking at the ceiling, cheeks feeling warm—why was he now acting like this? He wasn’t ashamed of… touching himself. Hell, weeks ago he had indulged Johnny by letting him watch—so what? What was stopping him now?

 _You wanted him to touch you_ , the annoying voice in his head supplied, useless as ever. _You were thinking about it all day and are disappointed you can’t have it._

Dammit.

Daniel shook his head, clearing his throat and simply putting down his boxers. 

His skin filled with goosebumps as the slightly cold air touched his nakedness, he looked down and pulled his shirt up past his chest. 

Slowly, he slid a hand down his chest and abdomen, closing his eyes as he tried to think of something nice—

Johnny’s tongue on his belly, the loud path of kisses down his body until he was nosing at his inner thighs. Daniel’s breathing hitched, frowning slightly as he let his fingers grace his hardening dick.

He could see it in his head, the way the man would take his time kissing his thighs and teasing him to the point of frustration. So he did it, too. Daniel kept caressing his own skin with closed eyes, actively avoiding his cock as the fantasy kept going in his mind.

The way Johnny would look up at him with his shit-eating grin before swallowing him whole without ceremony, sucking on him hard. He’d salivate around him, start bobbing his head with closed eyes as he seemed to enjoy the taste of Daniel, the stretching sensation around his lips.

Daniel stroked himself once, gasping as he threw his head back into Johnny’ pillow before stroking himself a couple of times more. He kept doing it in a rhythm he thought Johnny would suck on him, putting special attention to the head of his dick as he knew Johnny would love to lick and suck on it if he was here.

He kept the rhythm for a few minutes, hoping he could just bring himself over the edge and come—but it wasn’t working. Even as the fantasy became a memory, even as his head showed him other things they’d done together—

The truth was that Daniel’s fingers were longer, his hand thinner and not as heavy, and the memories of the sounds Johnny always made weren’t enough. Not tonight.

Daniel needed him.

He swallowed, opening his eyes as he slowly left his softening cock. 

Would it be too selfish to just… text him to come finish him? Daniel shook his head, not even ashamed of the fact that hey—maybe he was _that_ needy boyfriend after all.

Downstairs, he heard the boys laugh again, music and glasses. It was only ten, he confirmed by looking at the clock. They were probably going to stay up late into the night.

So.

“Goddammit.” 

He sat up on the bed and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. 

* * *

_Not to be dramatic or anything_

_but I kind of need you right now… please._

_I can’t sleep_

* * *

It had been close to eleven the last time he checked the clock.

Somewhere between the frustration that his partner hadn’t seen the texts and the petty anger of being turned on and unable to bring himself to completion, Daniel’s eyes started to close until he found himself in that limbo of awareness and sleepiness he hated since he was a kid.

Was this about what happened a week ago? Was this Daniel’s punishment for not giving an actual answer in the first place?

The quiet of the room right now was terribly similar to the one that followed Johnny’s afterglow confesion. He had been smiling at Daniel, caressing his cheek as the he’d been praising what they’ve done—

Johnny had looked at him with so much in his eyes, Daniel wondered if he deserved him really.

 _“I love you.”_ He had murmured, making Daniel open his eyes wide—quiet. No words on his end.

_“It’s okay… Daniel, it’s fine. You don’t have to say it back.”_

His eyes remained closed.

Daniel could still hear the reunion going on downstairs in his living room, the sound of the AC turned on even now, the steps coming up the stairs. 

The door opening softly, the little chuckle that followed.

Daniel felt more than saw or even heard as Johnny approached him, sitting on the bed before putting a hand on his back as he was laying on his belly, completely naked under the covers and unable to tell him of the fact.

The man sighed, fingers now in Daniel’s hair. He caressed it gently for a few seconds before leaning down and kissing his temple.

“Sleep well, Bambi.” Johnny moved to stand, “I lov—“ but Daniel was faster. 

He took Johnny’s wrist with his hand, making a whiny sound to let him know he was kind of awake.

“Hey,” He heard Johnny say, “you there?”

Daniel nodded.

“You’re more asleep than awake.” Johnny said with a sigh. “Sleep, man. You need it. I’m sorry I didn’t see the texts earlier…”

“Ssstay.” Daniel managed to say, forcing himself to open his eyes. “Please, I want—”

Johnny blinked, Daniel could barely make out his face in the dark—but his dick was half hard, he was naked under the covers—he’d been wanting Johnny for days and—

His partner turned on the light from Daniel’s bedside table, and that was a good signal for what Daniel wanted next. He blinked, willing his eyes to adapt to the semi-light, smiling at the sight of Johnny so close to him.

“What?” Johnny murmured, way too calm for Daniel’s liking. “What do you want?”

There were so many good options, he—Daniel swallowed and laid on his side, trying his best to remove the sheets and show Johnny what he was dealing with, what he could have.

He knew the man loved it, when Daniel’s inhibitions were finally down and all the confidence he showed off during the day made an appearance in bed. It turned him on as much as it made Daniel feel— _good_ , kind of powerful.

“You want me to…?”

Rendering Johnny speechless was one of his favorite things. 

Daniel couldn’t help but smile as the man slowly looked down at his naked body once the covers were gone, and he had managed to turn on his back. He sighed, biting his bottom lip as Johnny swallowed visibly and looked up.

He put a hand on Daniel’s belly, it tensed at the contact and he chewed on the inside of his cheek, swallowing a moan.

“Were you—were you touching yourself?”

Daniel nodded. Johnny licked his lips distractedly, smiling as he looked down, almost as if he was willing the images to go away so he could concentrate on what was happening.

His hand caressed up, big fingers touching where Daniel’s had been earlier, this time warmer and firmer. Daniel closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, moving his head to one side as Johnny’s hand caressed his neck.

“Did you come?”

He shook his head no and heard the moment Johnny stopped breathing. His heart started to beat faster, aware of how much Johnny was liking this entire show, that Daniel—

“You really need me so you can come, huh?” He chuckled. 

Daniel opened his eyes, Johnny’s hand went down again. He graced his left nipple with his thumb and Daniel allowed himself to moan slightly, Johnny’s eyes became impossibly darker.

“What do you want?” Johnny asked. “Huh?” He leaned down, kissing Daniel’s jaw. “You want me to touch you?”

“Yeah…”

Johnny let his teeth hover softly over his skin, nosing at his neck before planting his lips on him again. Daniel sighed again, feeling as Johnny’s hand went further down like his lips on his neck, clavicle and collarbones.

The man filled his chest with kisses, put special attention to his nipples as the sleepiness left Daniel’s body. All he wanted now was to come. He wanted Johnny’s mouth on him, his hands, those fingers—he wanted his tongue, his cock, all of him.

Daniel arched his back as Johnny made loud slurping noises with his right nipple in his mouth.

Could he come like this? Some nipple play and roaming hands that knew his body well? It would be amazing, but—

“John?” He called, Johnny slowly looked up.

His eyes were dark pools of want, they shone particularly pretty tonight as they hadn’t been intimate in a while, and—okay, he just—

They couldn’t do much right now. 

Johnny still had the boys downstairs, Daniel still wanted to catch some Zs.

He swallowed, taking Johnny’s hand from his belly and slowly guiding it to his dick. Johnny smiled at him, firmly taking him in hand and stroking a couple of times. He looked down, spitting on the tip of his cock to use as lube, making Daniel look away with burning cheeks—and soon, he was stroking him the way he knew Daniel liked.

Daniel opened his mouth, closing his eyes again and throwing his head back. 

He kept his moans low, not wanting to disturb the peace downstairs and embarrass Johnny for the rest of the night. But the second the man licked at his slit, taking his glands into his mouth, Daniel was lost.

The moan was so loud, Johnny laughed around him and it sent deliriously great vibrations around his body. His belly tensed and Daniel put a hand over his mouth, willing himself to muffle his moans as he felt tears gathering in his eyes.

“Careful, baby, you’ll make everyone know you’re getting some…” Johnny murmured, Daniel looked down in time to see him kiss his belly.

His cock twitched at the fact—he needed to be quiet and that was something he’d never been in his life. 

Daniel closed his eyes again, the thought of everyone knowing he was—he was—

The man took him into his willing mouth, the warm wetness feeling like velvet and making Daniel’s toes curl in pleasure.

It was so good—the way Johnny knew how to use his mouth, his tongue, how well he knew Daniel by now. 

Johnny took him deep into his mouth until Daniel could feel his breathing at the base of his cock, the head hitting Johnny’s throat, eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure.

He kept them closed, moaning into his palm as Johnny started to move his head up and down, accompanying his movements with his hand.

The man stroked him as he sucked on him, used his other hand to massage his balls before leaving his cock to gently lick at them, suck at his perineum and then the length of his dick, until he covered the crown with his lips, sucking gently.

A tear rolled down his cheek, Daniel’s eyes opened as he arched his back and Johnny took him back into his warm mouth. 

He moaned with both hands over his mouth, his entire body trembling and tensing as his orgasm built in the pit of his belly. He was so close—so fucking close—

Johnny let go of him with a loud pop, hand still stroking him easily thanks to his saliva. He moved until he was pretty much on top of Daniel, looking down at him with shining blue eyes full of lust and desire, and—

The man kissed him hard, teeth crashing in desperation.

Daniel wanted to swallow him, taste himself in his tongue, never let go of him. 

He rounded Johnny’s neck with his arms, hips moving in time with his hand, until he was moaning into Johnny’s mouth as he came into his fingers and own belly.

Daniel gasped for air, falling into the mattress with closed eyes and numb muscles. 

In the best fucking way.

“John…”

His eyes opened as he felt fingers playing with the come on his belly. Daniel swallowed, watching as Johnny pretty much cleaned his hand on him and smiled up, as if it wasn’t gross—and then he was gone, making Daniel’s shoulders tense as he—

“What are you doing? Johnny—no—“

But he didn’t stop.

Johnny licked him clean, belly and cock, what little was left in his hand. He licked at Daniel’s skin like he was worshiping him, his body, all he was to him in their bed and their lives together, the privacy of this room that they shared.

He swallowed, looking as Johnny blinked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Lay down, sweetheart.” Johnny said, voice deep as his throat had been used for his pleasure. “Let me wash up.”

Daniel smiled, looking at the ceiling and biting his lip, feeling nicely relaxed.

Well loved.

“Look at you…” Johnny chuckled, appearing in his view again. Daniel followed him as he sat down on the bed. “Good?”

He only nodded.

“Speechless just with a blowjob? I’m better than I thought.”

Daniel threw a weak punch to his arm, shaking his head when the man laughed.

He looked at Johnny after a few seconds, feeling the man’s eyes on him in the silence. 

This silence that came when two people understood each other after so much together, after knowing each corner of the other’s soul and body.

He smiled, closing his eyes as Johnny leaned down to kiss him softly.

“You think you can sleep now?”

“Yeah…” He admitted. “I—thank you.”

“Mm.” Johnny winked at him. “Any time.”

“See you in the morning?”

“Oh, you’ll be seeing me in the morning for sure.”

Daniel snorted, happy to know the original plan was still a thing. Johnny leaned down to kiss him again, kissing his cheeks and nose playfully, wishing him goodnight as he apologetically said he’d be downstairs.

He felt the man tuck him into bed, cover his naked body, another kiss to his temple.

As he was nicely lulled into sleep, Daniel hoped the morning would come faster.

* * *

He felt Johnny come into bed later, though he didn’t know how much later.

His eyes opened for a few seconds, but Johnny made him lay down right away, passing an arm around his waist and burying his face into Daniel’s chest. 

Sighing, Daniel rounded his partner with his arms, kissing the top of his head as they laid on their sides, hugging.

Even if they woke up in a different position, Daniel hoped Johnny still enjoyed the beat of his heart as they fell asleep together.

**The Morning After**

Jimmy and Bobby had given him shit the second he’d set foot in the living room again the night before. Apparently, as much as Johnny had tried to hide the truth of what had happened in the bedroom, his stupidly happy smile gave him away.

Was it weird? To be so happy pleasing someone even if he didn’t come?

He could get off just watching Daniel enjoy himself, even more so if it was Johnny the one making him feel that way.

Whatever it was, good or not, Johnny had gone to bed with a smile anyway.

It had been a good night—with his friends and with Daniel, and he went to sleep with a roaring heart as he heard Daniel’s, the man hugging him to his chest nicely.

Now, he was half awake and could hear birds in Daniel’s back garden—the sounds of the city going about the day, but this was too good, he was comfortable.

He could feel Daniel’s bare ass against his crotch. Johnny’s hand was touching the skin of his chest, lips on his naked back—they had moved sometime in the night, ending with Johnny spooning Daniel and fuck—

Nothing could ever be as good as this.

Johnny’s eyes opened slowly. 

He looked at tanned skin and beauty marks he had mapped and named by now, he leaned forward to kiss them as the promise from the night before came back to him.

They had talked before about these things, waking up the other with gentle touches, a lazy blowjob, or whatever else was there. He knew what Daniel liked, how he liked it, and so—

Johnny ground his hips into Daniel’s ass, his morning wood very aware of the heat there that he missed so much.

His partner moved in his sleep, closer to Johnny until his back was flush against his chest. He couldn’t help but smile—he thrusted forward, just a tiny bit harder, firmer, still slow because he wanted Daniel fully awake for the rest of it.

Slowly, he moved his hand down Daniel’s chest. He took his cock into his hand and stroked just as lazy, just as nicely. 

Daniel’s breath hitched, and then he was gasping—and pushing back onto Johnny’s cock, moaning as he kept thrusting and stroking.

“Good morning…” Johnny said against Daniel’s ear. “Did you sleep well?”

It took him a few seconds, but Daniel nodded enthusiastically, hips meeting Johnny’s.

“Never better.”

He chuckled, burying his face in Daniel’s neck, licking at the marks he left yesterday and sucking new ones in earnest.

“John—“ Daniel moaned, holding Johnny’s wrist as he stroked him, squeezing his ass with his free hand. “Oh god—“

“You’re mine today.” Johnny said, stopping to turn Daniel on the bed and get on top. “No work, no teen drama—just us today.”

Daniel nodded, eyes burning into Johnny’s as if he wanted to say something else but didn’t have the words to. Not yet.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly.

If this was anyone else, he’d be complaining about morning breath and the slowness of what was happening. He’d make sure to make it dirty and fast, get off and be out there in the same heartbeat.

But this was Daniel—this was the stubborn boy that never left his head as he grew older, as he became a man. 

It was Daniel, big eyes and toothy grins, saying his name when nobody else did. Messing with his life then giving it direction again, giving him a home and even his son back, a purpose born from spite then love.

This was Daniel, and Johnny loved Daniel.

He loved to kiss him sloppy and lazy in the morning, feel his body as if it was the first time. He loved to swallow his moans, let him be as loud as he wanted, fill his skin with kisses and marks he’d carry with pride.

And while it hadn’t always been like this, today it was everything Johnny never knew he deserved.

* * *

Daniel had been… closed up, when all this started.

He never spoke of his feelings and barely let them show in spite of being much more suited for romance and relationships than Johnny. But he could establish a connection, meet people and charm his way into their lives—then, he faded into the picture.

Johnny wasn’t sure if it was always like this or only with men, but Daniel had been as honest as he could muster once the questions came, and had been willing to try and change.

But just like that—Johnny realized that this, them—they worked.

They were so similar yet different enough, they fit in many things and ways. Their humor was the same, their speech different, but their ideas complemented each other and showed that their goals and ideals were the same.

So it didn’t came as a surprise, that their bodies would fit perfectly in sex, but lacked communication at first. 

Encouraging Daniel to speak of his desires had been hard at first—and then, slowly, they found a way and Johnny discovered a funny thing about himself.

“John!” Daniel moaned now as Johnny scissored his fingers inside him. “Oh—oh!”

He squeezed Johnny’s shoulder, eyes closed hard as he arched his back, moaning as loud as he allowed himself to.

Johnny looked down his body, the wet sound of his fingers fucking into Daniel making lust pool in his lower belly more and more.

The man started to thrash his hips, Johnny smirked as he started to introduce a third finger into him.

“Fuck!” Daniel moaned, throwing his head back, exposing the delicious expanse of his neck.

The thing was—he lived for this. 

For the image of Daniel LaRusso covered in sweat, enjoying himself as he couldn’t stop moaning and moving constantly. 

He lived for the fact that he was the man who did this to him, and no one else could—no one else was allowed to see Daniel with his walls down, this entranced in the moment, waiting desperately to get off, to get fucked.

It was beautiful and his—all of this man, only for Johnny.

“So fucking beautiful…” Johnny sighed against Daniel’s skin, kissing his neck as he took his fingers out. “You’re so hot, you know that?”

His answer came in the form of a whine as Daniel missed his fingers in him. Johnny smiled at his partner, taking his lips before going away to look at the man under him.

Daniel was beautifully bruised, swollen lips slightly parted as he waited for Johnny to satisfy his most animal instincts of wanting to see what he did to this man.

And the best part was that Daniel loved this, too. He loved the dirty talk and the possessiveness, the way Johnny would make sure he came no matter what.

Johnny took himself in one hand, slicking his cock with lube with careful strokes that Daniel’s eyes followed with hunger. He positioned himself at the entrance, slowly going in, when Daniel pushed him away, quickly changing position with him now on top of Johnny.

He chuckled in surprised, watching as Daniel adjusted himself, moving his hips in gentle circles over Johnny’s erection. The touch made him moan, hands holding onto Daniel’s thighs.

“You’re too good to me…” Daniel said as a way of explaining, Johnny frowned and moved his hands to Daniel’s waist. 

“After—” He swallowed visibly, Johnny blinke trying to understand what was happening now. “After the way I behaved last week, I—“

“Daniel, that doesn’t matter.” Johnny held him still. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

The man smiled at him but didn’t seem convinced one bit. 

“I bet you thought I… don’t care or something like that.” Daniel swallowed again. “But I was—I’m—God, I made you wait more than a week for this—without sex and all.”

“Hey, that’s—“

“And then didn’t do anything for you last night.”

Johnny laughed, shaking his head with closed eyes. He opened them and looked at the man on top of him. 

“You know damn well what it does to me when you come.”

Daniel nodded, his entire body blushing as he lifted himself, taking Johnny in one hand.

He swallowed, watching as the man positioned him with the head against his rim.

“I like—“ He moaned, closing his eyes as the head entered him smoothly. “And I like—“ Daniel sank slowly onto him, frowning in pleasure until his ass was flushed against Johnny’s hips. “God—I like seeing you come—“ His eyes opened, looking right into his. “I want to make you come too, John.”

He could, right there. Just like this—buried in Daniel’s warmth, those doe eyes looking at him, the almost shy smile on his face.

This man was gorgeous. 

He was even more like this: raw and free from inhibitions. Riding him as if he’d been made to do so, lazily for it was early and a Saturday, and they had all day long to enjoy each other.

The slap of skin on skin filled the room with their moans, music to his ears as Johnny sat on the bed and rounded Daniel’s waist with his arms.

Daniel trapped him between his legs, hugging him closer as they started to move together.

“Fuck—“ Johnny moaned. “Fuck, baby, you’re so—so good—so fucking good—“

Daniel sank his fingers on Johnny’s hair, pulling at it until they were face to face, smiling to each other with every thrust. 

He silenced the litany of _ah-ah-ah_ from Daniel with his lips, kissing him long and wet, playing with his tongue and sucking on it.

Daniel was marking his back with his fingernails, Johnny enjoyed the burn of it now as he felt his orgasm rushing into him.

With one movement, he pushed Daniel into the mattress again. 

Johnny fucked into him once more, angling for his prostate until the man shouted in pleasure. Smiling, he kept the position, mercilessly hitting that spot with every thrust, searching for Daniel’s pleasure as if it was his own.

“God—“ Johnny leaned his forehead on Daniel’s, eyes closed as he kept fucking into him. “Da—fuck—Daniel—“

Because it was. 

It really was his own pleasure to get this man into completion. Even if he didn’t come at the end, in whatever act and position—all Johnny wanted was to have Daniel undone.

Daniel clenched around him, his body tensing as he held onto Johnny’s right shoulder and left bicep tightly.

“John—“

“Mmm…” Johnny pecked his lips. “So close, baby—“

“I want—I want you to come.” 

Johnny closed his eyes, feeling as Daniel hugged his hips with his legs, keeping him in place as their hips moved together.

“Daniel, fuck—“

“Yeah, come with me—“

“Fuck—“

“Come with me, John, plesse, please—ah!”

Daniel dug his nails on Johnny’s skin as his back arched, throwing his head back once his orgams hit him.

He clenched deliciously around Johnny, driving him right into his own climax, shouting in pleasure as he twitched inside Daniel, coming harder than he ever had.

Daniel held him close as Johnny collapsed on top of him, body still shivering as the last waves of his orgasm touched places he didn’t even know existed. 

They breathed rapidly, holding onto each other, slowly coming down from their high with twin stupid smiled on their faces.

Johnny looked up, slowly moving to kiss Daniel softly as the man cradled his face with both hands. 

If he said it now again, would it ruin things? Would it upset Daniel?

They made out lazily in their mess of sweat and come, smiling against each other’s mouths before slowly falling asleep again.

* * *

When he woke up a second time that day, he had his cheek against Daniel’s chest and the man was checking his phone with the most relaxed expression Johnny had seen in weeks.

“Good morning.” Daniel murmured, Johnny blinked while looking up. He left his phone on the bedside table. “Did you sleep well?”

Johnny only nodded.

“No words?”

He shook his head.

Daniel laughed, passing his arms around Johnny’s neck.

The man sighed happily.

“Then I guess I’m doing the talking…” He said, suddenly looking nervous. “I—“ He chuckled. “You’re amazing, you know?” 

Johnny blinked a couple of times. Daniel passed his hand through Johnny’s hair, making him sigh in approval with eyes closed.

“You’ve always been incredibly patient with me…” Daniel continued. “I know we’re not the same we were when it all started, but I know I still hold onto shit—and I know it’s frustrating…”

What was the man talking about now? Was this about last week again? He shouldn’t have said shit, he should’ve—

“John.” Daniel said, putting a finger on Johnny’s nose. “Look at me, please.”

Johnny looked up, heart hammering in his chest.

“I love you.”

He blinked a couple of times, feeling the mess of the week fly away as his insecurities from his confession faded away.

“Sorry it—sorry it took me so long, I was—“

“Daniel.” Johnny lifted himself, getting completely on top of Daniel. 

Without thinking, he cradled his face with a smile. Daniel smiled back before kissing him, laughing against his mouth when they went apart—the happiness of it all made his heart hurt nicely, and Johnny took his lips again and again, never wanting to stop.

* * *

He watched Daniel sleep, the serene expression on his face making him look even younger.

It was almost as if time stood still when he looked at him, and they had all the time in the world. 

Johnny leaned forward, kissing Daniel’s forehead.

“Love you.” He murmured, passing an arm around his waist and closing his eyes as well.

Daniel came closer, close enough to peck Johnny’s lips and make him smile.

He hugged him tightly against his chest, and fell asleep with a huge smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! You can find me for sure on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/lawrussorights), but also sometimes on [Tumblr](http://lawrussorights.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
